Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters from Kirby Bulborb's shows. These characters have very little screen time and hardly any lines. Classic Kirby Origins Classic Kirby Steveistoric Steveistoric was the ancestor of Steve who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He had a hatred of Gruffalos and often hunted them. Muscular Merlin Muscular Merlin is a reoccurring ally in Classic Kirby, specifically in the two movies The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie. He is a Purple Pikmin that describes himself as "the most muscular Pikmin", but that's debatable as technically all Purple Pikmin are muscular. Blossom Blossom is a Pink Pikmin from Pikstreet Avenue that first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Kirby Bulborb wrote a book based on her; Diary Of A Pink Pikmin. Violet Violet is a main character from Twig & Pik-pik. She is a Purple Flower Pikmin and the reincarnation of Haniel, the Angel of Solids. She also appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Sunny Sunny was a character in Twig & Pik-pik. She was a Yellow Pikmin that was well known for her cooking. She also appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Pik-pik Pik-pik is Twig's sister from Pikstreet Avenue. She had a minor involvement in the Noah Arc. She informed Twig, Egde, and Mayor R Bulborb that they fell for a trap, and that Thorn was above them. Pik-pik also broke the fourth wall by saying "See, you should be happy, I popped into an episode for once". Meta Knight Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby series, appearing in most of the games. He makes his first appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, working at the local GameShop. For some bizarre reason, he called Super Smash Brothers Brawl "Melee". Dan Salvato is not amused. Brain Gremlin Brain Gremlin is the main antagonist of "Gremlins 2: The New Batch". He made his first and only appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he owned the GameShop that Meta Knight worked at. 'Wallnut' Wall-nut is the first defensive plant obtained in all [https://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_(series) Plants vs. Zombies] games. He acts as a shield for the player's other plants, as he has high durability. He is mainly used to stall or block zombies in order to buy time for the player to plant an offensive plant, or for offensive plants to take out zombies with high health. He made his first and only appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie. 'The Zombies' A group of zombies who are friends with Steve. They were all killed by Ripster. Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.35.30_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.01_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.33_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.33.02_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.36.05_am.png Kirby Kirby is a Spotty Bulborb from The Steve Dimension. He was one of the judges on Pikmin's Got Talent and later became a judge on The Anime Contest Of The Ages. The Yellow Pikmin Who Is Going To Rock The Place The Yellow Pikmin Who Is Going To Rock The Place is a Yellow Pikmin judge from Pikmin's Got Talent. Wow. He also judged The Anime Contest Of The Ages. Psyduck Psyduck is the epicest judge on the epic talent show Pikmin's Got Talent. His first epic apperance was in the epic movie The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he epicly kicked Steve and Olivia out of his epic home. He epicly judges the epic contestants as they epicly sing their epic songs. Psyduck was epicly blown away by the epic Mayor R Bulborb's epic preformence of the epic Elton Johnsong, epicly known as "Your Song". Psyduck epicly thought this was the epicest thing he had ever seen, later epicly saying the word "epic" a few more epic times, epicly. Trooper Village Stories Armoured Cannon Beetle It appeared fighting Olimar in the episode The Enemy Saddened. Raiden Raiden is a cyborg warrior that voted for Senator Armstrong to be the mayor of Trooper Village, which is odd considering Raiden heavily disagreed with most of Senator Armstrong's plans. Gray Bulborb Gray Bulborb is a robotic Bulborb from BULBORB-HOUND, and was the only Bulborb allowed to access a Metal Gear. Big Yellow Boss Big Yellow Boss is the creator of BULBORB-HOUND and the father of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Big Yellow Boss was often described as a "legendary soldier", so much so that clones of him were being made just so people were aware of Big Yellow Boss' legend throughout BULBORB-HOUND. Roy Campbell Roy Campbell was a former U.S. Army colonel in command of special forces group BULBORB-HOUND. He was a close friend of Solid Snake, and was the one who contacted him via codec calls. Stormtrooper Stormtrooper was one of Darth Vader's soldiers from Pikstreet Avenue. Both him and Darth Vader were killed by Mayor R Bulborb. Darth Vader Darth Vader was a Sith Lord from the Sci-Fi Dimension, and the leader of the Stormtroopers. He also worked at Pikstreet Avenue with a stormtrooper. Sanic De Hedgehog Sanic De Hedgehog is a former member of the Space Pirates, and was previously one of Noah's guards. Sanic was completely loyal to Noah, obeying his every command. In "Noah 3: He Takes Over", he was one of Noah's guards, helping him take over Trooper Village Stories. He later joined the Space Pirates. Mitites Mitites are small creatures that live near Trooper Village, and live in groups of 3. They are able to lay their own eggs inside other eggs. Pikmin are disgusted by their sent. They were discovered in an egg that Kirby Bulborb tried to cook. Seamus Seamus is a White Pikmin from Trooper Village. He showed Kirby Bulborb how to cook eggs without Mitites. Han Solo Han Solo was a character from Stormtrooper Village Stories. Han was part of the Rebel Alliance, along with Luke Skywalker and friends. Han was also very good friends with Chewbacca. He and Chewbacca piloted the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo also hated anime. Chewbacca Chewbacca, known to his companions as Chewie was a male Wookiee warrior, smuggler, and resistance contender who battled in the Galactic Civil War and the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance. He became a Wookiee military leader. In Trooper Village Stories, he played a big role in Stormtrooper Village Stories. He fought with the Rebel Alliance, and became a very good friend to Mayor R Bulborb and Kirby Bulborb. He was one of the tallest characters in Trooper Village Stories. Stormtrooper Army Darth Vader's army of Stormtroopers in the episode Stormtrooper Village Stories. 'Captain Falcon' Captain Falcon is a character in Nintendo's F-Zero series of video games, but is most famous for his appearances in the Super Smash Brothers series of video games. He has made an appearance in two episodes of Trooper Village Stories; King Dedede Strikes and I Am Coming. Evangelos Constantinou Evangelos Constantinou, M.D.' '''was a doctor at the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital on The Pikmin Planet where Olimar was being monitored during his cyborification. Constantinou and Brittany were close allies. Unaware to Constantinou, Brittany was secretly modifying all the Cyber Clones so they'd obey her. '''Samuel Rodrigues' Samuel Rodrigues, better known as Jetsream Sam, is a character from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. He is a cyborg involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman. He also confronted Senator Armstrong and Cyber Captain Olimar. Blade Wolf Blade Wolf is a quadrupedal robot'' with a learning optical neuro-AI and a prototype verbal interface used by Johnny. Known weapons systems included a chainsaw attached to his back that could be used to cut opponents, springloaded HF knives, a rail gun, as well as extendable claws. '''Muntitroop Technicolour' Muntitroop Technicolor was a very important Troopari; Steveistoric's First Officer. He was the only known Troopari to have multiple different colours. He was later killed by Bowser in "Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two". Loan Shark The Loan Shark is a very powerful beast from Hocotate. Like Ripster, he is part of the Leviathan family, and a relative of the Amphituber family. He is a member of the Space Pirates. Stormtrooper (Space Pirates) The Stormtrooper is a member of the Space Pirates. Noitatocoh Noitatocoh was a brown Rahkshi, and a high ranking member of Makuta's Rahkshi Army. He was the most reoccurring out of all the Rahkshi. He became infamous for his debut appearance in "The Hype Train", in which he recreated John Lennon's famous "ABSOLUTE MADMAN" walk pose. He later became part of the Space Pirates. His name is "hocotation" spelt backwards. PewDiePie Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie, is a 28 year-old Swedish internet personality, comedian and video game commentator. At over 60 million subscribers, he is the most subscribed user on YouTube. He made a small cameo in Breadbugs. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening 'Postman Koopa' Postman Koopa is a character that is briefly mentioned by Gruffalo Dawson in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He later appears in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as Bowser's postman. Mr. Blue Sky Mr. Blue Sky is a Troopari soldier originally appearing in Classic Kirby Origins. He is one of three Troopari killed by King ThistleGod. His name is a reference to the Electric Light Orchestra song "Mr Blue Sky", from their album "Out of the Blue". Evets Evets is Steve's long lost brother originally appearing in Classic Kirby Origins. He is one of three Troopari killed by King ThistleGod. His name is simply "Steve" spelt backwards. Mr. Kite Mr. Kite is a Troopari originally appearing in Classic Kirby Origins. He is one of three Troopari killed by King ThistleGod. His name is a reference to "Being For The Benefit Of Mr Kite!", a song from the Beatles' 1967 album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Dex Dex is Nicole's pet Breadbug from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is a Stand User who, like other Breadbugs, wields the Breadbug Stand. 'Pillowill' Pillowill is the waifu of Red Physical, and it is his one true love. Blue Bowser Blue Bowser is a member of Bowser's family. He is the younger brother of Bowser who first appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and also appeared in Strawberry Getaway. Cyber Sluggy A cyborg Bulborb Larva, and Cyber Captain Mr President's pet. He was featured in The King Rises Again!, ''and was referenced in ''Hear Me Roar. He also appeared as a minor ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening and became friends with Choco. The Space Pirates of Uranus The Space Pirates Of Uranus are a group of sea-human-like creatures who want to take over the entire Solar System, lead by Captain Ween. They function as an elite faction of the Agents of Dadsuki, consisting of 5 members. They all have killed plenty of people and have some strange fetishes. Their operation started in 2020 after the death of Bill Clinton, they easily took over Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Jupiter. After they finally figured out how to traverse the asteroid belt they found the "inner planets" and found that The Planet of the Pikmin has life on it, so they devise a plan to make conquering it easier. So they take the deceased corpse of Bill Clinton and turned him into "Cyber Captain Bill Clinton" and send him back to The Planet of the Pikmin in 2027. Once he gained the trust of the Americans, the Space Pirates of Uranus decided to invade Vancouver in October of 2027. Captain Ween Captain Ween is the leader of The Space Pirates Of Uranus. He is named after Ween, a rock band most famous for their song "Ocean Man". Dr Robotnik Dr Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. He also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a member of the Agents of Dadsuki. Jason Jason is a minor ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Like Nicole and Luke, Jason is also named after a real life friend of Kirby's. Prior to the events of Season 3 of Trooper Village Stories, Kirby Bulborb taught Jason how to play chess. Afterwards, Jason beat Kirby in every single game of chess they played. He returned later on as an ally to the Natsuki Protection Force, and helped Kirby Bulborb, Nicole, and Bowser defeat Wario and Waluigi in the chess tournament. James T. Olimar James T. Olimar is a Hocotation who is the captain of the starship Pikterprise. As the captain, Olimar leads his crew as they explore "new worlds, where no chap has gone before". He was originally going to be the a main ally in Star Trek: The Pikmin Capers, but after the series was cancelled, he instead became an ally to the Natsuki Protection Force in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Leonard PluckCoy Leonard PluckCoy is a Hocotation who is the captain of the starship Pikterprise. He is the chief medical officer of the Pikterprise, and is good friends with James T. Olimar and Spockmin. He was originally going to be a main ally in Star Trek: The Pikmin Capers, but after the series was cancelled, he instead became an ally to the Natsuki Protection Force in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Scottmin Scottmin is a Red Pikmin who is the engineer of the Pikterprise. He was originally going to be the a main ally in Star Trek: The Pikmin Capers, but after the series was cancelled, he instead became an ally to the Natsuki Protection Force in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Baloo Baloo is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is a Sock Monkey from the Planet Of The Sock Monkeys, and a trusted member of Bonzi Buddy's army. He is named after the Jungle Book character of the same name. King Louie King Louie is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is the only known inhabitant on the Planet Of The Sock Monkeys that isn't imprisoned to not be a Sock Monkey, but is still accepted by Bonzi due to the fact he is still a monkey. He is named after the Jungle Book character of the same name. The Beatles At The Literature Club Alan Partridge Alan Partridge is an inept television and radio presenter who often insults his guests and whose inflated sense of celebrity drives him to treachery and self-promotion. In the Kirby Bulborb lore, Partridge appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as the compiler of the best-of album "The Best of The Beatles", which includes their cover of Your Reality. Jeremy Hillary Boob, PhD Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph.D is a character from The Beatles' 1969 movie Yellow Submarine who also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He lives in the Sea of Nothing, also known as Nowhere Land, and speaks mostly in rhyme. He describes himself as an "eminent physicist, polyglot classicist, prize-winning botanist, hard-biting satirist, talented pianist, good dentist too". He is seen carving stone, editing a nearly finished book, composing piano music, and painting in rapid succession. Anne Anne is a minor ally in Stardust Crusaders, the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She later appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as a minor ally. Kurt Cobain Kurt Cobain is an American singer, songwriter, and musician. Cobain is remembered as one of the most iconic rock musicians in alternative music. Born in Aberdeen, Cobain formed the band Nirvana with Krist Noveselic and Aaron Burckhard in 1987 and established it as part of the Seattle music scene which later became known as grunge. Nirvana's debut album Bleach was released on the independent record label Sub Pop in 1989. Dave Ghrol then became the drummer. After signing with major label DGC Records, Nirvana found success with the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and their second album Nevermind, an album which was in part responsible for bringing both alternate and grunge to a mainstream audience. They are also well known for their third and final album In Utero and the live album MTV Unplugged in New York. Robbie Rotten Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of LazyTown, and is one of the most popular characters in the series. He also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Played by the late Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Robbie is the nemesis of the series' main protagonists, Sportacus and Stephanie, who promote exercise, healthy eating and an active and healthy lifestyle. Being extremely lazy, Robbie naturally opposes their attempts to spread a healthy influence to the people of Lazytown and employs various disguises and schemes to discredit healthy living and run "Sportaflop" out of Lazytown every episode, although his plans are always foiled in the end. In The Beatles At The Literature Club, Robbie made a cameo appearance, showing Dean how to sneak around. Funny Valentine Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of Steel Ball Run, the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appeared as a minor antagonist in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Funny Valentine is the President of the United States and the true mastermind behind the Steel Ball Run race. He watches the competition and hopes to gather the Saint's Corpse to further America's interests. Valentine is a Stand User, wielding his Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, which allows him to travel across parallel universes. Diego Brando Diego Brando, commonly referred to as Dio, is an antagonist in Steel Ball Run, the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Diego is a genius British jockey hailed as one of the best contenders in the Steel Ball Run race, but he soon shifts his attention to the Saint's Corpse. Diego becomes a powerful intermittent rival to both Gyro and Johnny. Diego is a Stand User who wields Scary Monsters. N'Doul N'Doul is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders, the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He later appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. N'Doul is a loyal assassin for Dio Brando and the User of the Stand Geb, and the first of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods the crusaders encounter upon entering Egypt. He later is hired by Dadsuki to kill ShotoKujo and his friends, but ultimately only manages to get their eyes. N'Doul uses his sensitive hearing to track his opponent. Frieza Frieza is a major antagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise. He serves as the catalyst of many of the events depicted in the story, such as Goku's arrival on Earth. Frieza later appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as a minor ally and a part of Dadsuki's organisation. Enrico Pucci Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of Stone Ocean, ''the sixth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appeared as an antagonist in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Pucci is a Stand User who wields Whitesnake, which allows him to steal other stands. He later also wields C-Moon and Made in Heaven. '''Goku' Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, and a minor ally in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy its people. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender. Goku constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. Vegeta Vegeta is the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, and a minor ally in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He seeks the wish-granting Dragon Balls to gain immortality. Vegeta is the Prince of an extraterrestrial race of warriors known as the Saiyans just like Goku. He is extremely vain and proud, constantly referring to his heritage throughout the series. Vegeta believes he should be regarded as the strongest fighter in the Universe and becomes obsessed with surpassing Goku after fighting him. Mr Popo Mr Popo is a minor ally from Dragon Ball Z made infamous by Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Popo also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as a minor ally. He is an assistant deity who serves as the attendant to Earth's Guardian. Although he is bound there eternally as the gardener and caretaker, he can instantaneously travel anywhere in the world when the occasion calls for it by using a magic carpet. Santana Santana is the first Pillar Men to appear in Battle Tendency, the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the weakest of them. He also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. While much younger and not as experienced, Santana has demonstrated several techniques similar to the other Pillar Men, as well as some of his own. Wamuu Wamuu is an antagonist of Battle Tendency, the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He is one of the Pillar Men, serving Kars in his quest to become the ultimate life form. He was also the personal rival to Joseph Joestar. He served Kars ever since he was an infant, for thousands of years. Always a proud warrior, he fought along him against the Hamon Clan, who were the only ones who had a chance against Pillar Men. Wammu can sense anything by reading the wind movements, cloak himself with wind, send a powerful wind blast from his hands and send high pressured air from inside his body. Esidisi Esidisi is an antagonist of Battle Tendency, the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He is one of the Pillar Men, serving Kars in his quest to become the ultimate life form. Esidisi, like the other Pillar Men, lived for more than 10000 years. They were searching for the Red Stone of Aja, to overcome their weakness to the sun. Esidisi can elevate the temperature of his blood up to 500° Celsius (932° Fahrenheit) , and them sending his blood vessels out of his body to burn his opponents. He can also possess a person and make it explode, burning everything in the path of the explosion. Kars Kars is the main antagonist of Battle Tendency, the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is also a main antagonist in The Beatles At The Literature Club along with the other Pillar Men. Kars is the leader of the Pillar Men, and the designer of the Stone Mask. Kars' goal is to become the ultimate lifeform and conquer the sun. To do this, he needs the Red Stone of Aja to give his Stone Masks more power. Aside from all the natural powers of his fellow Pillar Men, Kars is able to create chainsaw-like blades on his limbs that have very small barbs that run extremely fast. It gives off the illusion of the blades having a glow while making them sharp enough to cut through solid stone. As the ultimate lifeform, Kars can access the DNA of all of The Pikmin Planet's lifeforms within his genes to manifest certain traits or spawn animal-like extensions from his body. He also become immune to sunlight and produced Hamon, and is also able to survive magma by creating a unending shell of air bubbles. He doesn't need to eat or reproduce as well. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries The Greatest Thing You Will Ever See A mysterious Bulborb that first appeared in a Kirby Bulborb meme video. He later appeared in Kirby Bulborb Birthday Special: Evangelion Scene Parody, an episode of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries. Since then, he has also made several appearances in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Strawberry Getaway Mac Tonight Mac Tonight makes an appearance in an episode named after himself. He initially appears playing his signature piano inside the restaurant while Sayori and Natsuki order from the drive-thru. They recognise his music from the advertisements on TV, and comment on it. They later hear that the character had been kidnapped, and go out to find the culprit, who is later revealed to be Dadsuki. Dadsuki kidnapped Mac Tonight due to him being an avid fan of manga. Sayori and Natsuki rescue him, and he rewards them free McDonalds for life. It is later revealed that Mac Tonight is a distant relative of the Brando family. Prince Fleaswallow Prince Fleaswallow runs a very dangerous flea market. He charges absurd prices for items like bottle caps and skunks that "bring you luck". He also has a very cheap pair of pants that he gives to you for free, but he charges rent for them. Every second spent wearing that pants costs you $100 (1,000 Pokos). He's worked in his flea market his whole life, as he's been working there since his mama was a baby. He also appeared in Strawberry Getaway as a minor ally and one-off gag. Keemstar Keemstar is an evil gnome and also the main sponsor of G Fuel, as well as Halo 3's Number One Trash Talker. He also runs a Youtube channel called DramaAlert, where he spreads fake news and propaganda for G Fuel. He also appeared in Strawberry Getaway as a minor ally and one-off gag. Donald Trump Donald Trump is the 45th and current President of the United States, in office since January 20, 2017. Before entering politics, he was a businessman and television personality. He made an appearance in Strawberry Getaway as a minor "ally". In addition, he has featured in one of Kirby Bulborb's meme videos, and was referenced by Nicole and her real life counterpart several times. Pillow Pet Cows The Pillow Pet cows are a group of minor allies. They are all related to Mr. Cow. Homer and Herbert Homer and Herbert) are characters that originally appeared in The Simpsons and later made an appearance in Strawberry Getaway. Puffle made the decision to have the two characters share a page instead of Homer and Herbert having separate ones. Stonecutters The Stonecutters is a secret, ancient organisation first seen in the Simpsons episode "Homer the Great". They were also featured in Strawberry Getaway. Flowey Flowey is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Undertale'', and is the main antagonist in the game. He also appeared in Strawberry Getaway, in which he was an ally. He's not even a golden flower in Strawberry Getaway anymore either, he's an echo flower (which equally fictional and equally from Undertale). Unlike the original Undertale, the Flowey in Strawberry Getaway is not Asriel. '''Asgore' Asgore Dreemurr (commonly known as Asgore) is one of the main characters of Undertale. He also appears in Strawberry Getaway. His appearance in Strawberry Getaway is based on the Storyspin AU. Storyspin is an inverse of Storyshift, meaning that Asgore is in Sans' role. Toriel Toriel''' is one of the main characters of Undertale. She also appears in Strawberry Getaway. Her appearance in Strawberry Getaway is based on the Storyspin AU. Storyspin is an inverse of Storyshift, meaning that Toriel is in Papyrus' role. '''Asriel Asriel is a major character from Undertale. He also appears in Strawberry Getaway. His appearance in Strawberry Getaway is based on a combination of the Storyspin and Storyswap AUs. Storyspin is an inverse of Storyshift, meaning that Asriel is in Napstablook's role. Storyswap is a combination of Storyshift and Underswap, meaning that Asriel is in Sans' role. Amber Amber is one of the pets living in Even Care. She is an iron ball pet. Due to this, she is extremely heavy, which makes her life somewhat difficult. However, she has no problem leaping long distances if she's determined enough. It takes about 450 Pikmin (45 Purple Pikmin) to lift her. Pen Pen is one of the pets living in Even Care. She is an aspiring mathematician, and often uses chalk or a giant piano to do her calculations. She can also use her arms as a scale. Pen is completely deaf, and has no concept of sound, let alone music. Due to this, she is also incapable of speech. However, unlike most pets, Pen is capable of reading and writing in english. This is the only manner of communication with Pen. Roneth Roneth is one of the pets living in Even Care. He is a half-bird, half-flower pet. Despite heavy resemblance to the Snavian family, he is not a member of it, as he is a pet. Roneth is extremely shy, and refuses to go near anybody he's unfamiliar with under most circumstances. Unlike his mother, he does not need a constant supply of water. Toneth Toneth is one of the pets living in Even Care. He has a passion for art, especially painting. Toneth's leg is snapped in two, so he has a bandage tied around it to keep it in place. He doesn't like anything yucky. Despite his appearance, he is not a part of the Snavian family, as he is a pet. Toneth is in a romantic relationship with Randice. The two also have a child named Roneth. Randice Randice is one of the pets living in Even Care. She is a flower pet, and needs constant water. If Randice is deprived of water for even a few seconds, she wilts and is render incapable of movement or speech. However, she comes out of this wilted form when she gets more water. Randice is in a romantic relationship with Toneth. The two also have a child named Roneth. Randice also has a close friendship with Wavey, as he provides the constant water supply Randice needs. Wavey Wavey is one of the pets living in Even Care. He is a cloud pet, and can emit a constant supply of raindrops without any effort. Wavey has a close friendship with Randice, as she needs a constant water supply, and Wavey provides it. Michael Hammond Michael Hammond is the brother of Care and Belle Hammond. He doesn't come around much. Gotta Sweep Gotta Sweep is a large broom in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It resides in a small room in the school that will occasionally go around the school sweeping the school including the characters. It also appeared in Strawberry Getaway and The Beatles At The Literature Club. 1st Prize, 2nd Prize, and 3rd Prize Robotic characters of the Science Fair from Here School in Strawberry Getaway (although 1st Prize made his debut in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning). The first one, 1st Prize also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Upon sight, they hug you by pushing you until they crash into a wall. It's a Bullly It's a Bully is the tertiary antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He also appeared in Strawberry Getaway and The Beatles At The Literature Club. When approached, he will steal a random item from the player's inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the player pass. However, if the player approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the player's path. In Strawberry Getaway, It's a Bully is friends with Papyrus. In The Beatles At The Literature Club, he is a Dadsuki agent. Arts and Crafters Arts and Crafters is a sockpuppet originally from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning, later appearing as a supporting character in Strawberry Getaway and a minor antagonist in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He will wander around the school trying to avoid eye contact until the player collects at least 7 notebooks and the game enters Final Mode. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr These four are the GoAnimate equivalent of The Beatles that made their first and only appearance in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. Billy Shinji Ikari Rei Ayanami Steve Chuggaaconroy The 3 Titans Twig Callum Gary Johnson Sailor Moon = Solid Snake Other Characters Kirby Bulborb from Another Universe The Kirby Bulborb in this dimension is from Bossclips' parody of Twig and Pik-Pik called "Twig and Pik-Pik:The show (sFe0)" where Kirby appears when Twig is planning on someway to defeat Egde the god of the world,but KirbyBulborb refuses to become god and instead to become an opera singer.Kirby also eats most of Twig's friends and transforms to Kirby Not A Bulborb which was Kirby's ultimate form. He also appeared in BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 2. Kirby Not A Bulborb According to Bossclips, this is Kirby Bulborb's ultimate form. During this form he was able to defeat Egde The God of the World by jumping towards him with a sock on his hands(the sock was from Twig by the way.) 'Austa' Austra is a minor character from the channel Unifoebia. He appeared in a video named Mayor R Bulborb's Dad, in which he is the host of Pikmin's Got Talent. The character, and the video he originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'Kirby (Bulldog)' Kirby is a minor character from the channel Unifoebia. He appeared in a video named Mayor R Bulborb's Dad, in which he is one of three judges of Pikmin's Got Talent. The character, and the video he originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'The Yellow Koala That Is Going To Rock The Place' The Yellow Koala That Is Going To Rock The Place is a minor character from the channel Unifoebia. He appeared in a video named Mayor R Bulborb's Dad, in which he is one of three judges of Pikmin's Got Talent. The character, and the video he originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'Cyclops' Cyclops is a minor character from the channel Unifoebia. He appeared in a video named Mayor R Bulborb's Dad, in which he is one of three judges of Pikmin's Got Talent. The character, and the video he originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'The Audience' The Audience consists of minor characters from the channel Unifoebia. They appeared in a video named Mayor R Bulborb's Dad, in which they were the audience in Pikmin's Got Talent. The character, and the video they originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'Mayor R Bulborb's Dad' Mayor R Bulborb's Dad is a minor character from the channel Unifoebia. He appeared in a video named after himself, in which he tries to be EPIC like his son. The character, and the video he originated from, are not canon to the Kirby Bulborb canon. 'Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu' Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was the mother of Asuka Langley Soryu. She was a researcher involved with Project E at Gehirn's German branch. After having her soul trapped within the core of Eva Unit 2, she developed a severe psychological illness and could no longer recognise her own daughter. She committed suicide in 2005. 'Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb' The Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb was a mechanical Bulborb piloted by Noah. It was created when Kirby Bulbor bactivated Noah's trap, which caused him to become an Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb. Once in this form, Noah had complete control over Kirby and his actions. The Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb was destroyed by Twig, who used the Chaos Blade to destroy the beast without harming Kirby. Johnny (Steve and Lightning) Johnny is a Blue Pikmin from Steve and Lightning. He is voiced by Kirby Bulborb. He is also named after the Blue Pikmin of the same name. Foxy Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist originally in Five Nights at Freddy's. He was also shown in Steve and Lightning after Johnny gets inside him. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Bulborbs Category:Classic Kirby Origins Category:Classic Kirby Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Literature Club members Category:GoAnimate trash Category:Minor Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Otakus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Origins Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Deceased Characters from Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Sock Monkeys Category:Undead Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Brando Family Category:Lists Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Brittany's Agents Category:Langley Soryu Family Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Space Pirates Category:Demon Team Category:Breadbugs Category:Real Life People